


Traditions

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Severus got married, and there are certain wedding night traditions that Harry wants to be upheld





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Traditions  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1840  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Snape/Harry  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Raunchy Wedding Night Sex  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, cross-dressing, cussing  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Jadzia. Raunchy became kinky about three hundred words in, and I hope it lives up to expectations. Get well soon sweets, xxx

 

The costume Harry wears can be found [here](http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=6883)

 

Severus had been coerced, bullied, manipulated and forced into a lot of things in his life. And Harry had used all four of those methods to push Severus into _this_ thing. And yet, Severus found that he didn’t really mind. The look on Harry's face as they'd spoken vows in front of their (Harry's) friends and family, vows which each man had sat and written themselves, pouring their emotions into words that could never do justice, but made a valiant effort, had been worth any amount of begging and pleading and pouting prior to Severus agreeing. 

Severus toed off his shoes and stretched out fully on the bed. They'd taken a direct portkey from the reception at Hogwarts to their five star hotel in Montreal, only after engaging in what Harry liked to call _traditions_. Feeding each other cake, tossing a bouquet that seemed to appear from nowhere once Harry had decided that he wanted to throw one, having their first dance to a ridiculously sappy song, being civil to Weasleys…

Severus chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. Oh yes; being civil to the Weasleys was a tradition Harry was trying to convince him should take place every day, but even after five years of intense observation, Severus could find nothing to be civil to them about. But he'd done it today, for Harry. If he was honest all of today had been for Harry, and Severus wondered what exactly was taking the brunette so long in the bathroom. He'd slipped inside with a coy _'I have to make myself look pretty for my husband'_ nearly fifteen minutes ago, and Severus was beginning to get impatient. Champagne made him horny, but if left alone for too long it made him sleepy and sluggish, and he _did not_ want his wedding night marred by a non-existent erection and/or drunken slumber.

Severus was just preparing to call out to Harry when the bathroom lock clicked and the door swung open. Harry sauntered out of the bathroom and Severus knew that non-existent erection and/or drunken slumber wasn't going to be an issue anymore. Reaching down to rearrange his black formal trousers, Severus just stared at Harry while he tried to find the right words. The usual loquaciousness wasn't forthcoming, so Severus settled for monosyllables better suiting of the situation. "What…uh…what's this?"

Harry smirked; he'd known Severus would love this outfit and it had been worth the time and effort of buying it, hiding it, and getting it on perfectly tonight. He moved one gloved hand to dangle gently off his jutting hip and smiled seductively at his husband of nine hours and forty-three minutes. "It's tradition. The groom gets to undress the blushing bride on his wedding night."

Severus swallowed hard and took a few deep, fortifying breaths. It would not do to lose his cool so soon into the night, so Severus contented himself with visually devouring Harry while he regained total control of his body.

The brunette was wearing a wedding dress, though not one any bride would wish to get married in. Endless legs were encased in sheer white stockings, shiny white stilettos giving Harry an extra three inches in height. The corset bodice of the dress itself nipped his waist in, allowing the slight curve of his hips to be seen where it could only normally be felt, and the skirt barely covered his groin and left a good six inches of tan skin on view, marred only by the white stripes of the suspension belts. A lacy white garter rested around Harry's right thigh, just below the top of the stocking. Harry's arms were encased in white satin gloves that ran up past his elbows, stretching around his biceps. And on top of his perpetually messy raven hair a white veil was perched.

Severus couldn't stop his groan as Harry spun around gently, the skirt clinging obscenely to his pert buttocks, barely covering the soft curve the Severus loved tracing with his tongue. Once his new husband was facing him again, Severus moved gracefully off the bed and stalked over to Harry. He held deep eyes as he reached a hand under the skirt and cupped Harry's cock, feeling soft satin separating him from warm skin. "Slut."

"Is that anyway to speak to your new spouse?"

"Perhaps not if you were as virginal as white suggests. But in your case, I believe I can make an exception."

Harry shivered and leant into Severus' touch. He'd been thinking about this all day, and stole Severus' lips in a kiss as the older man continued to fondle him through the satin. Harry bit Severus' thin bottom lip between his teeth as the older man hooked potion-stained fingers in the knickers and pulled them down, breaking from the kiss to drop to his knees, lifting Harry's legs in turn to remove the panties and toss them across the room. 

Severus slid back up his new husband's still body, purposefully grinding their groins together as he leaned in for another kiss. Assured hands skated over Harry's costume-clad body and slid over the rounded globes of his buttocks, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh before moving under the skirt to caress bare skin. Harry hissed into the kiss as a long finger stroked over his entrance, a soft groan telling him that Severus was currently lost in the image of Harry preparing himself with the cherry lube they both loved.

Harry pulled away from the kiss with difficulty, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Keeping his eyes on his hands, and not the predatory gaze being levelled at him, Harry lifted his right leg high into the air, careful to keep his thighs pressed together as he unclipped the suspender belt. Lowering his right leg he repeated the process on the left, and stretched his leg out to nudge the tip of his shoe against Severus' straining crotch. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Mr Potter-Snape."

Severus watched as Harry moved his left leg to cross primly over his right, keeping Severus' view from his ultimate goal as the brunette leaned back on his hands, watching through hooded eyes as Severus stripped his clothes off at a measured pace. Once his boxers had finished off the pile of discarded robes, Severus advanced on the bed, his erection bobbing in front of him like a divining stick, and Harry was his water. Stopping with the leaking head mere millimetres from Harry's plump lips, Severus reached a hand down to stroke Harry's cheek, feeling the natural softness of his husband's skin enhanced by a tinted moisturiser. Kohl faintly outlined his eyes, the only make-up on Harry's face, nature and kisses providing blush enough to his cheeks and lips. 

Cupping his hand under Harry's chin Severus pulled the brunette up, standing only an inch taller than Harry in heels. Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips Severus indulged them both for a second, before moving his hands to Harry's shoulders and turning the brunette around roughly, spinning him onto the bed and smirking as he crawled immediately into position in the centre of the bed, head rested on his folded arms as his legs spread. 

Severus moved behind Harry and reached out, using the flats of his palms to roll the skirt up, over Harry's arse to bunch around his waist. "Oh yes."

Harry shivered gently at Severus' words, and pushed back into the hands that kneaded and spread his buttocks. After weeks of listening to Hermione gush about wedding nights being special and soft and magical, Harry had made a firm decision that _his_ wedding night would be hot, raunchy and kinky as fuck all. Severus' teeth sinking into the flesh of his buttocks cemented that fact, and Harry yelped in pain even as he pushed back into the bite. "Sev…Sev'rus…Now goddamn it!"

Severus was prepared to be known for a lot of things. Known for letting his husband down in bed was not one of them. Trusting that Harry had prepared himself to a suitable extent, Severus guided himself swiftly into Harry's body, feeling the delicious heat tight around him as Harry screamed, tossing his head back as his hips bucked to meet Severus'. The older man gave but a moment's reprieve before he was resting one hand on Harry's hip and one on his shoulder, thrusting his hips as he pulled Harry onto him forcefully. 

Harry's hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically in the bed sheets, curses and gasps tumbling out of his mouth as Severus hammered in and out of him. The older man didn't even need to search for his sweet spot anymore; he could find it on the first thrust without fail. Harry whined low in his throat as a hand moved from his hip to tug relentlessly on his cock for a few seconds before pulling him up, altering their position so that he was riding Severus' lap. 

Severus pulled Harry into his lap without missing a thrust, and moved to kiss the brunette's neck but got a mouthful of lace instead. He reached the hand that had been stroking Harry's cock up and yanked the flimsy veil off Harry's head, leaving his hair even more ruffled as the lace was thrown carelessly to the floor. His target now clear, Severus sucked on Harry's neck hard enough to bruise, wanting… _needing_ …the man marked as his in such a primal way. He sucked and bit as Harry swore and cursed. The brunette was so good and proper in public, so well behaved, and Severus loved shattering that innocence night after night; forcing words that ordinarily made the young man blush to tumble out of his mouth one after the other in a litany of filthy promises and pleas. Harry's hands were scrabbling on his shoulders, tangling through his hair as they looked for purchase and Severus knew he was close. 

His pleasure was coiling inside of him, and Harry slammed himself down onto Severus' cock hard, clenching around his husband and screaming out his pleasure as his own cock exploded, the spurts coming strong enough to decorate Harry's neck and the underside of his chin, as well as spattering the pretty costume with yet more pearly white decoration. He could feel Severus' breath hot and ragged on his skin, confirming that his new husband had come. Harry allowed his head to fall back against Severus' shoulder and went limp in the strong embrace, eyes closed and a smile of pleasure and satisfaction on his face. 

He had no idea how long they sat like that, but eventually Harry opened his eyes and twisted his head to kiss Severus gently. He felt the passion in the kiss and gasped a little as his tired body began twitching back to life. Harry reached a hand to remove one of his gloves, but long fingers closed over his own, stilling them. 

"I'm not ready to undress my blushing bride just yet, and the night is far from over."


End file.
